A Laven Short Story
by Lavi the Ninja Panda
Summary: Allen comes back from his last mission, but he ends up being sick the next day. He has to go on another mission with Lavi and Kanda... Slight Laven fluff... and that's about it...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first -Man fic... No, scratch that. First fic. Ever. Sort of.**

**Anyway, this was stuck in my head, and I had to eliminate the idea from my mind, and so it turned into this!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own -Man. The plot line, however, belongs to that evil plot bunny with a bandanna and an eyepatch! **

* * *

*****_**BANG, BANG, BANG!***_

Allen was regretfully pulled out of his slumber to the sound of someone banging on his door rather loudly. When Allen sat up, his whole body ached and his head felt like someone had filled it with gelatine.

"Ugh, I feel so heavy." Allen said, his voice thick and groggy, as he got up and opened the door to find Section Leader Reever standing in his doorway. Naturally, there was a pile of papers in his hands.

"Allen, Chief Komui—why are you still in your clothes from yesterday?" Reever asked. Allen looked down at his attire. He _was_ in his clothes from yesterday.

"Huh, I dunno. I think I fell asleep in them after I got back from my mission." Allen's voice was failing him, it was thick and his throat protested at the use of his voice.

"Okay, well, Chief Komui wants you." Reever said and walked away. Allen nodded thanks and closed the door. He changed out of his exorcist jacket and put on his usual daily attire. He walked past the cafeteria, thinking about breakfast before heading over to Komui. But as soon as the scent of food hit him, he felt sick. He paled and placed a hand to his stomach.

"I don't think me and food are going to go well together today." Allen said as he walked away as fast as his heavy legs would take him. It took him ten minutes just to get to Komui's office because his legs were so heavy.

By the time he got to Komui's office, he was about ready to pass out. He knocked on the door, and stood there what felt like hours, but was really a few seconds.

"Come in Allen!" Komui's voice called from the other side. Allen walked inside and sat on the couch that was in front of Komui's paper cluttered desk.

"Allen, give me a detailed report on what happened on your mission yesterday." Komui asked from his desk. Allen nodded and gave his report.

"Good, now, you will be sent on another mission with Lavi and Kanda. I'll give more details when the other two…" Komui was explaining, but Allen was dozing off. He ended up falling asleep on Komui's couch, being lulled to sleep by Komui talking.

After what seemed like a few minutes to Allen, was really about three hours in reality. He was woken up by Kanda yelling.

"Oi, Baka Moyashi! Move!" Kanda yelled, further pulling Allen out of his blank dream. He had a pounding headache, and Kanda wasn't helping that fact.

"Hey, Yuu, be quieter! Can't you see that he was sleeping?" Lavi said quietly. Allen sat up. He placed a hand to his head; a wave of dizziness hit him.

"It's fine Lavi, I was already woken up by this idiot." Allen said and pointed at Kanda. Kanda shot a glare at Allen for calling him an idiot.

"Why you… Baka Moyashi…" Kanda growled, and before he could pull Mugen out of its sheath, Komui interrupted them.

"Guys! Settle down! Now, here are the details for your mission. There have been rumours of Innocence…" Komui began, and Allen was slowly falling asleep again, leaning on Lavi's shoulder. Lavi noticed and poked Allen's cheek.

"Oi, stay awake." Lavi whispered, trying to keep Allen awake so Kanda doesn't get mad when Allen asks what the mission is about. Allen sat back up, and tried keeping his eyes focused.

_Why is it so hard to stay awake? I couldn't have caught something… Could I?_ Allen thought, keeping him awake.

"—And I'll send you on your way." Komui finished and shooed them out. Kanda was the first one out, not wanting to be in the same room as the retarded rabbit and the baka Moyashi. Allen was the slowest, regretfully getting off the couch and walking to his room to get his exorcist coat. Lavi followed Allen, wanting to chat with him.

"Hey, Allen? Are you okay? You seem a little off today." Lavi asked, clearly concerned for his friend. Allen fake smiled at Lavi.

"I'm fine—Achoo!" Allen sneezed and then coughed; the feeling of coughing felt like someone was rubbing sandpaper on his throat.

_Yeah, I definitely caught something…_ Allen thought with a grim face. They reached Allen's room, and Allen went in, grabbed his jacket and shut the door. A small yellow golem flew out of the breast pocket on the jacket.

"Tim! Where have you been?" Allen asked the small golem who had made himself comfortable on Allen's head. Timcanpy only swatted his tail on Allen's head in response. Allen chuckled, and then coughed. They walked down to where Kanda was waiting in the boat, already sitting down.

Allen went and stood at the paddle, while Lavi went and sat down. As Allen was pushing them along, he started to feel dizzy and nearly fell out of the boat. Lavi caught him before he could fall.

"Whoa! I got ya. Sit down, and I'll push us." Lavi said and forced Allen down. He was grateful for the seat. He ended up falling asleep again.

When Allen woke up, he was being carried on someone's back. He opened his eyes and got a face full of bright red hair.

_Lavi_. Allen thought and sneezed. Lavi looked back and saw that Allen was awake.

"You're awake! We're almost at a nearby inn, so we can rest there." Lavi said and continued walking. Allen's legs felt like lead. He didn't think that he could walk without being left behind.

Ten minutes later, they walked into a fancy looking inn. It was more like a hotel, according to Lavi. The bellboy showed them to their rooms. Kanda got one by himself, and Lavi had to share with Allen. As soon as Lavi walked into his and Allen's room, he placed Allen on the bed, who immediately grabbed the body pillow, hugged it, and fell asleep.

"Huh, he's really tired." Lavi said and walked over to Allen after placing his shoes by the door. He took off Allen's shoes and exorcist jacket, and placed them by the door with his things.

"La…vi…" Allen mumbled in his sleep. Lavi walked over to Allen and saw that his face was flushed, and sweat was covering his face. Lavi felt Allen's forehead. It was hot.

"He must have gotten a fever…" Lavi said and walked into the bathroom to get a wet cloth. He got rid of the excess water, walked back over to Allen and placed it on his forehead. Kanda chose that moment to storm in.

"I'm leaving, I'll get the innocence myself. What's wrong with the baka Moyashi?" Kanda asked.

"He's got a fever; so be quieter." Lavi said, making Allen more comfortable.

"Che. Weakling." Kanda mumbled. This annoyed Lavi.

"Just cause you have super healing abilities, doesn't mean that we have too. He may be an exorcist, but he's human too. And just because he's an exorcist, doesn't mean he can't catch fevers and other types of things." Lavi argued. Kanda 'che'd and walked out the door. Lavi looked at Allen and moved a strand of white hair from his face. Allen smiled in his sleep. Lavi smiled and kissed the red pentacle on Allen's forehead.

"Get better soon." Lavi said and walked over to a chair and watched Allen, falling asleep himself.

END.

* * *

**Ah, sorry it's so short. I didn't really have any other ideas for this... Until next time! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm back with a second chapter to this story. It wasn't originally going to have a second one, but thanks to some lovely reviewers... I made a second one! Hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Thank you to all of the reviews, faves and follows that I received! I love you guys!**

**Disclaimer: See chapter one.**

* * *

To say the least, Lavi wasn't getting much sleep. He kept waking up to the frustrated movements of Allen's tossing, turning and small, scared sounds. After a while, Lavi just gave up on sleeping and walked over to Allen. He felt his forehead; it was hotter than before. He picked up the wash cloth that had fallen onto the ground from Allen's fevered movements, and washed it.

He washed Allen's forehead and then placed it back on his forehead. This had calmed Allen down a bit, and Lavi was somewhat grateful.

"A sick Allen is hard work," Lavi complained and sat back down in his chair by the bed. He pulled out his hammer, found another wash cloth, dampened it and began cleaning his hammer; it was in desperate need of a clean.

By the time Lavi was done, the once white wash cloth was now a dark brown. Lavi chuckled, he had no idea he had neglected cleaning his hammer for so long. He went into the adjacent bathroom and cleaned the wash cloth and put it in the washing basket by the bathroom door.

When Lavi walked back out, Allen was awake and sitting up, rubbing his eyes. Lavi rushed back over and checked his forehead once more. The heat had gone down a bit.

"Hey, Allen? Are you hungry?" Lavi asked softly, sitting on the edge of the bed. Allen yawned and then coughed. Allen nodded, he didn't feel that his throat could handle talking.

"Okay, I'll be right back. I'm just going to ask the inn keeper if the chef could make some soup for you." Lavi said and went to stand up. Allen grabbed the hem of Lavi's shirt and made a sad face. It practically said 'don't leave me'. Lavi blushed, it was all too adorable. He sighed.

"Fine, I'll take you with me." Lavi said and hoisted Allen up onto his back. Allen held on pretty tight. They walked down three flights of stairs, and then a long hallway to the front desk. The person at the front looked up at Lavi as he approached.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"Yeah, do you think that the chef wouldn't mind making some soup for my friend? He's caught a cold, and needs something to eat. We don't have anything that could help him." Lavi asked, giving the front desk guy a look. He nodded.

"I'll be right back." He said and hurried off to the kitchen. A few minutes later, he returned with the chef following behind.

"Would you guys like to come with me? I'll let your friends choose what type of soup he wants." The chef said and motioned for them to follow.

"Thank you." Lavi said the front desk guy as he walked past.

"Anytime." He said and went back to whatever the hell he was doing beforehand. Lavi walked through a wooden door and sat Allen on a wooden chair by the fire. Allen had taken a blanket off the bed and wrapped himself in it. Lavi sat next to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"You feeling alright, Allen?" Lavi asked, wrapping Allen tighter in his blanket. Allen nodded and rested his head on Lavi's shoulder. The chef came up and asked Allen what type of soup he wanted. The chef went through a bunch of different ones before he came to one of the best: chicken soup.

Allen had nodded his head furiously at that one, but the sudden movement made him feel sick and dizzy so he rested his head between his knees and breathed.

"Don't move yourself so fast Allen, it'll only make you feel horrible afterwards." Lavi scolded gently. Allen pouted and mouthed 'I'm sorry' and went back to resting his head on Lavi's shoulder.

The chef came back about ten minutes later with a small bowl of chicken soup. Lavi thanked him and took the bowl and spoon. He turned Allen to face him. He picked up the spoon, dipped it in the bowl and held the spoon up.

"Open." Lavi said and guided the spoon to Allen's mouth. Allen obeyed, and ate the spoonful. His face lit up. He liked it. Lavi chuckled and repeated this process until the whole bowl was gone.

"It's all gone now Allen." Lavi said and picked the bowl up and stood. Allen grabbed onto Lavi's shirt hem again.

"C… can I h-have more?" Allen asked in a scratchy voice. Lavi smiled.

"Of course you can. I'll be right back." Lavi said and walked over to the pot of soup. He filled the bowl again and sat back down. Allen opened up his mouth. Lavi repeated the previous process, and continued till Allen was full.

Lavi placed a small, quick kiss on Allen's chicken flavoured lips. Allen's face went bright red, but he didn't complain. Lavi picked up Allen on his back and thanked the chef.

When they reached their room, Allen was already asleep. Lavi placed him under the covers, and then placed himself next to Allen.

"Get better soon, Allen." Lavi said as he fell asleep.

**END.**

* * *

**Well, this is the real ending! Please, review! I love you people!**

**- Lavi the Ninja Panda.**


End file.
